1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to food bunching devices and more particularly to an improved apparatus for use in the bunching, trimming and tying of broccoli.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bunching of irregularly shaped foodstuffs, such as broccoli, has presented many problems in the past. Bunching and tying by hand in the field is a slow and thus expensive process. In an effort to partially automate the process, hydraulically operated machines have been employed at individual work stations to grip and trim the broccoli. Although improving the speed somewhat, the knives employed have substantially increased the danger to the workers.
Another prior art apparatus for expediting the handling of broccoli is described in the U.S. Pat. application of David L. Gularte, No. 708,498, entitled "Apparatus for Bunching Broccoli and a Method Therefor," filed July 26, 1976. The apparatus disclosed includes cup-like bins for supporting the heads of bunches of broccoli. Mounted on the front of each bin are two pivotally mounted arms. The first arm is held open by a return spring, and the second arm is held open by an overcenter spring connected to the first arm. The bins are carried around an endless loop by a motor driven chain.
After an operator loads a bind with broccoli, the bin is driven over a plate which engages the first arm in a camming action. The camming action and the overcenter spring cause the arms to close over the stems of the broccoli holding them in place while first a saw trims the ends and then a worker places a band over the stalks. The problem with such apparatus is that the camming action contributes greatly to the noise of the machinery and causes wear and fatigue of the parts. Also, the pivoting arms and springs are likely to catch and pinch the worker's fingers.